toxicity
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: let's all celebrate the fact that our new year's resolutions are shit. - in which the year ends but their lives doesn't. silverdragonshipping with other minor pairings / 100th fanfic celebration / mentions of things representative of bad decision making skills /


_**note: the lack of capitalization and proper formatting (for lack of a better word) is intentional. enjoy kiddos.**_

* * *

"what a fine piece of ass," ike says, leaning against a brick wall. he smirks, lookin' like your stereotypical 80's prick. leather jacket with the collar popped up and a green piece of cloth tied around his forehead to keep the unruly blue hair out of his eyes. the boy seems to be your standard cliché: full of brawn but no brains. but, mind you, ike greil has some intelligence - actually has a nice amount, to be honest (he always did score pretty high on exams). it's just that he doesn't apply it that often.

like now. if he had applied it, then reflet d'argent wouldn't have had to punch the life out of ike. the world goes temporarily black. a high-pitched yelp, a cringe-worthy thud. ugly laughter comes from the peanut gallery that consists of roy pherae, link kokiri, and bayonetta ombré.

"don't talk like that about corrin," reflet spat, extending a hand to help ike up. how gentlemanly. "corrin isn't some object you can ogle at, dickweed."

"hey man, i wasn't tryin' to do anythin'." ike gingerly accepts the hand and is quickly lifted into the air. light, floaty, like a feather lost in the wind. a storm brews in ike's chest - he feels like a fucking weakling, and the last time he checked, his mama didn't raise no pansy-ass weakling.

(though reflet d'argent always proves otherwise.)

reflet takes a quick look at corrin camden kamui, who was now looking in his direction. neat silvery hair and blood red eyes. pursed lips and arms crossed. even when he was giving reflet the look, he still shone like an angel. may thou bless the sinner that is reflet d'argent.

"it was a compliment, honest," ike continues. "i know corrin's yours - no need to be so territorial."

"you should just stop talking. silence is key for people like you."

a voice as smooth as silk and sharp as a knife - bayonetta ombré does not shy away from giving her opinions. she has her arms crossed over her chest - showing more as opposed to covering more - and gives ike a charming little smirk.

reflet turns to bayonetta, gives her a good ol' smile. bayonetta has a tendency to be defined as a "bitch", a title she wears with pride. snarky comments and a sense of hardcore freedom, she isn't harmed by such foul words directed to a woman of her stature.

reflet will never understand how he became friends with her, but he's glad he is.

"shut up, bayo," ike says. "who asked you?"

"why, i asked myself. who else would i ask?"

"whatever. i don't need to take this from you."

"oh? so you can take it from cloud but not me? at least you're faithful."

now it was reflet's turn to laugh. bayonetta lacked chill. no filter, no censorship. everything that came to her mind waltzed from her painted lips and loudly made themselves known. a barreling force to be reckoned with.

ike scoffs. decides that he has something better to do with him (though bayonetta and reflet knew that was a grade a lie). he takes his leave, and roy and link soon take their own exits.

"that boy needs to think before he speaks," bayonetta says, pulling out a piece of gum, strawberry-flavored. she offers one to reflet, but before he can accept the sugariness, slender fingers takes it from him.

"and this boy needs to learn how to think before he acts," corrin remarks, popping the gum in his mouth. "that was uncalled for."

"but did you hear what he said about you?" reflet counters, face growing hot. he doesn't understand how corrin could be so calm.

corrin rolls his eyes. "yes, but i don't care. and neither should you. now if you don't mind, i have some errands to run."

the angel leaves the witch and the devil. the witch laughs, taking out another piece of gum and hands it to reflet.

"you're a lucky man, reflet d'argent," she says. reflet nods.

"yes. yes the hell i am."

* * *

"let's get married," corrin suddenly says. he lays next to reflet, hair disheveled, clothes gone. clothes are not needed in their humble abode.

"why? we live together. we argue like cats and dogs. we fuck like bunnies. we make each other breakfast and sometimes discuss the topics that old people discuss, like politics and basic human rights. we're already married; we just don't have the rings to show it."

corrin laughs. mellifluous, beautiful music to reflet's ears.

"you're right. but it would still be nice to have that ceremony and stuff. and we'll get free stuff from people. free stuff is nice."

"free stuff is always nice."

reflet pulls corrin closer to him, causing the nohrian to rest his head on the ylissean's shoulder. the smell of apples and other fruit overwhelm reflet's senses. much better than his own husky smell.

"though a wedding ceremony sounds amazing. let's do it, 'kay? sometime next year, both of us will be in fancy tuxedos."

"and how will we afford the tuxedos?"

reflet adjusted himself so that he met corrin's eyes. corruption meeting innocence. a huge smile forms on his face.

"how comfortable are you on robbing a couple of banks?"

* * *

"hey, hey guys. what do you all believe in?"

corrin, zelda hyrula, and rosalina harmonie all looked at marth lowell with curious eyes.

"you mean...you mean like religion-wise? 'cause i've three different goddesses i look up to," zelda says. she is the only who refuses the lay down on the grass and get the smell of dew in her hair. she was the only that was dressed warmly as well. pretty knee-high black boots and a black fur coat that was more faux than her personality. an onyx ushanka to keep those cute elfish ears from getting frostbite. she blends in with the dark sky. a lanky shadow surrounded by glittering stars.

"hey, don't keep all those deities to yourself," rosalina jokes. "share the blessings, zel."

"sinners can't be blessed. the goddesses themselves do not waste their time looking over."

"then how the hell are they watching over you?"

corrin snorts. for a woman that holds herself to such high standards, she sure was a snarky little thing. a bad girl that acts good.

"seriously, though," she continues. "i believe in love."

marth clicks his tongue. "cliché," he responds.

"fuck you."

"fuck me? sorry, rosie, but i ain't buyin' what you're selling."

corrin laughs again, and zelda struggles to hold back a few chuckles. marth turns to corrin, asks him what he believes in. corrin shrugs, says he doesn't know.

"seriously, cor-cor," marth whines. "the year ends in less than two weeks. something will change in your life."

corrin closes his eyes. a chilly breeze goes by. blades of grass dance by his face.

"correction, marthy-marth: something _may_ change."

* * *

december 24th. reflet has the pleasure of going christmas shopping with link. he'd rather jump off a bridge than be here.

"why don't you buy some kinky crap and call it a day?" reflet groans.

"because she isn't into that kind of crap," link remarks. he looks at a pink sleeveless turtleneck sweater. nice fabric and everything. "you think she'd like this?"

reflet wickedly grins.

"i think she'd like a silk collar and one of those ball gags."

corrin shakes his head in shame when reflet comes home hours later with a bruised face and a police officer behind him. merry christmas and happy holidays.

* * *

"i've been meaning to ask, what did you do for christmas yesterday?"

marth shrugs, though his smile says otherwise. it speaks of sins and fun, and corrin wants to know all about it.

"tell me what _you_ did for christmas," he counters, brushing blue stands from out of his eyes. corrin frowns.

"what i did?" corrin repeats.

"yep."

corrin grins. absolutely wicked for the silver angel.

"reflet."

marth stares at him for a while. orbs of water meeting orbs of fire. he picks up his phone - an iphone, much to corrin's dismay - and tinkers around a bit before throwing it at the nohrian. it lands in his scantily-clad lap. it may be wintertime, but marth's house makes it feel like a day in july. the silverette wears some of marth's pastel pink short shorts and a matching crop top. marth wears the same, but with a deeper shade of pink. twinsies, as usual.

"ouch. what was that for?"

"unlock it and find out, kiddo."

corrin frowns again. he was just one year younger than marth. he types in the password - 042092, the majesty's birthday - and his eyes meet a block of righteous text.

"is...is this a bible app?" corrin asks, scrolling through the pages. who knew that one of the most holiest books the world had to offer can be downloaded from the app store.

marth nods. "i'm gonna let you read it. i figured you need to."

"wouldn't it be better to splash a couple of drops of holy water on me?"

"does it look like i'm the type of man that deserves to be in possession of holy water?"

genuine laughter was shared between them. good times between lifelong friends, true friends. corrin seeps further into the blue beanie bag chair and marth decides to join him via sitting on the nohrian's lap. they looked like the models on a house music album - pretty and revealing objects, and one-hundred percent demeaning and offensive to those that actually give a damn.

"will reflet kick my ass for being on you like this?" marth cooes, wrapping his arms around corrin. he gives a flutter of eyelashes and a pop of his cherry-glossed lips. corrin rolls his eyes.

"no, he's cool with you. you're the only dude allowed to do this. anyone else he'd kill."

"that's good to know."

"now answer my question."

marth smirks. the perfected look of a sinner. half-lidded taunting eyes and a teasing chuckle.

"i spent christmas with lucina and her new boy toy." boy toy being this dude named shulk caldwell. _you wouldn't know him, cor-cor; he's a bit of a prick._

"doing what?" corrin raises an eyebrow. he doesn't like marth's look, but he's dying to know the _reasoning_ behind that look. curiosity kills the cat, but corrin had a spare eight lives. he wants to know about the danger he doesn't live. how the barbie doll with a lawyer's salary lives his life all wild and reckless. toxic and self-destructing, high in the sky until he's ready to crumble.

"drugs."

"that's all?" how disappointing. corrin expected more.

"well, lucina and shulk did. i just watched."

corrin gave him the look. bitch, you're lying.

marth laughed. "the kind of stuff they we're doing ain't my thing, sweetheart. marthy-marth likes to have fun, but he also likes to have the ability to remember that fun. there's a difference from getting fucked-up and fucking up."

"sounds the same to me," corrin says.

marth snaps his fingers.

" _exactly_."

* * *

"in three days, we can all say hello to 2017."

"finally, this year can fucking piss off. 2016 sucked more dicks than ike and peach combined."

crude laughter fills the room and quick scolding brings back the silence.

"though i honestly don't think 2017's gonna be better. same shit, just amplified, ya know what i mean?"

"hey, shut the fuck up man, i'm tryna be optimistic here."

"and shit, bruh, i'm just bein' realistic."

reflet the optimistic and roy the realistic's discourse was interrupted by corrin's sweet laughter. honey-and-love-laced.

"and what do you think, cor-cor?" reflet asks.

"i think we should wait and see what happens before making any final judgements."

"idealistic, eh?" roy says. corrin shakes his head.

"nah - just neutral. that's all we can be anymore, right?"

* * *

dark pit lumière kuroi was reflet's second best friend, right after bayo. equally as toxic, equally as fucked-up, equally trying to change for the better (and falling).

"wanna take a hit?" the angel asks. pale hands with purple nails delicately holds poison. reflet shakes his head. the smell of corrin's shampoo infiltrates his senses. strawberries and hibiscus. he explains he laying off that shit until he dies. corrin doesn't like it, so he doesn't like it.

dark pit blinks. "amazing, the things you do for that boy."

"yeah."

"i wish i could be like that for my rosalina. she deserves better, ya know?"

reflet shakes his head again. strawberries and hibiscus meet him again. "nah, i think you're right for her. you give her a chance to see if she can try and change someone."

"but what if i don't change? what if i just remain the same ol' fucked-up dark pit?"

"well, she'll just learn that not everyone can change."

dark pit blinks again. reflet is the toxic prophet for him, the wise old man who doesn't sugarcoat shit with those stupid, cryptic idioms. all hail reflet d'argent, the twisted king.

"hey, hey, what'cha gonna do on new year's eve tomorrow?"

reflet blinks.

"who knows? i may live, or i may die. who really knows?"

* * *

ten.

nine.

eight.

seven.

six.

five.

four.

three.

two.

 _one._

 _"happy fucking new year's,"_ reflet and corrin say in unison.

* * *

a new year. gunshots are heard. reflet and corrin are sitting on the floor, away from the windows, sipping on some delicious hot cocoa. a special moment between them with a symphony of drunken yelling playing just for them.

a new year. a new leaf. a new me, a changed me.

reflet d'argent laughs. who was he kidding? change doesn't happen like that. he'll try, but he doubts anything would happen.

at least he still had corrin by his side. that's a plus. a major plus. 2017 will suck a whole lot less.

after all, the year is ending, but that doesn't mean their lives do.

* * *

 **so...'sup. this was an...interesting story, was it not? no, it wasn't supposed to make sense. meanings are vague. i waited until 11:59 on purpose to post this, too.**

 **for those of you that actually read profiles and those that that i've informed already, this is the big project i've planned for new year's eve. a tale of the end and the beginning. a story that marks 100 fanfics and the evolution of my writing, from that first story with mario's scary story he told lucas to toxic social interactions with a multitude of characters. it's a radical change, but at the same time, i think the basic core i want to keep within my stories hasn't changed, that core being the _meaning_ i want to show in each story. whether it be funny or serious, subtle or overt, i want everyone to know my purpose of why _this_ is written like _that_ \- the story behind the story, i guess - and the love that comes with it. with each story, i think i've made people happy with the very thing that makes me happy.**

 **and, with that, i - and everything i have done here - have come "full circle".**

 **so, now that i have reached the big 100, i don't really plan on using this account again. like i've said, those that read my profile know this already, but still. i'm not gonna stop writing smash bros., though. it'll be on my other account, the next time i write a story for this fandom.**

 **thank you to all the friends i've made on here and all the cool (and not-so-cool) people i've talked to. thanks for the support and enjoying the crap i write (and for not being afraid to tell me when something i wrote was actual crap lmao). thanks for being here for me. i'll see y'all around.**

 **happy new year's. pray that 2017 will be better.**

 **bye-ni.**

 _ **~love, inuyasha's lullaby**_


End file.
